My Journey in the WWE
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Desiree Justice has been described as a wild child, hot-head, and...now a WWE superstar. After becoming the female to win the latest season of Tough Enough, she ends up in the job of her dreams. That meant she would have to leave her bar-fighting days behind. As she grows on her journey...she may find love along the way. (Rated M for foul language and later smut scenes.)
1. Chapter 1

Yes, everyone, it's me again!

I'm back to the WWE fics, but this time I'm making an alternate version of the persona of myself that I've used before. That being said, she'll still be shipped with Sheamus and she'll have the same name as the previous fics.

The wrestlers in this fic are ALL free agents, since I can't keep up with who goes where anymore.

In this fic, who wrestles on what show depends on scheduling and who is able to wrestle and who is injured and such.

Anyway, enjoy this introduction chapter!

* * *

_(?'s Thoughts)_

A year ago, if you would've told me that I would be a rookie gal in the WWE, I would've punched you in the throat and called you a dumbass.

But no, it happened. It had actually happened….

I had won Tough Enough by some damn miracle and now….here I am.

_(15 Minutes Ago, ? POV)_

I stood at the reserved back entrance to the arena for the night's show, my first live show as a WWE superstar. My heart was racing and my head was spinning….then I took in a breath, held my gym bag tightly, and walked inside.

Nobody looked my way, nobody acknowledged the rookie walking to the dressing area. I didn't mind, I was a nobody.

At least, for now….

_(Current Time, ? POV)_

I sat in the women's dressing room, holding my gym bag that contained my gear. My NEW gear, not the training stuff I wore during Tough Enough. It was just so surreal that I didn't notice any of the other women getting ready for tonight.

After a moment I finally got changed. Tossed on the off-white tanktop, cut-off jeans shorts, and a pair of boots that were the Realtree Camo in blue. I tugged in the blue flannel shirt and rolled the sleeves to my elbows before doing a bit of makeup, just a bit of white eyeshadow and a light skin toned blush since I was already almost as white as a ghost. I gave myself a look-over and exhaled the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. After one last check to make sure my lucky sapphire blue scrunchie was around my wrist in case I actually got into a match tonight, I double checked the script and schedule for the night before heading out to prepare myself for my debut….even if I was just 'attacking' Lana after she costs someone else a match to let Rusev win….

This was it...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: this chapter is a bit short, but next chapter will be a bit longer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

(Rookie POV)

I stood behind the curtain, watching as the match between Sheamus and Rusev went on and on. Lana, of course, was at ringside and waiting for when she was supposed to interrupt the match. She had dressed in semi-normal civilian clothes since I was supposed to 'attack' her.

"Alright, newbie, get ready." A member of the backstage crew told me as Lana jumped up on the side of the ring and started yelling at Sheamus to distract him long enough for Rusev to get the win. I tied my sandy blonde hair into a ponytail and prepared myself.

Then a song played through the arena.

My song was Cowboy by Kid Rock. I didn't choose it, but it's what I was stuck with for now.

I ran out of the curtain and straight towards Lana, her back was still towards me like planned, and I speared her off the side of the ring. She pushed me off of her and made an attempt to pin me, but the men held us apart and Rusev led Lana away.

"Watch yourself rookie! I won't have Rusev to hold me back next time!" Lana yelled before she and Rusev disappeared behind the curtain.

I stood with Sheamus next to the ring, then I walked slightly ahead of him as we went back stage.

"That song is fuckin' embarrassing…." I nearly yelled, smacking an empty water bottle off of one of the various unused TVs in the back hallway. "I don't even LIKE country music! But NOOOOO, they have to stick me with the southern girl stereotype!"

I continued my rambling as I headed back to the dressing room. I put my jeans back on and tossed my skull-and-crossbones logo t-shirt, then slipped on my black Converse and shoved my gear into my bag before walking out of the room.

As I reached the exit to the arena, Stephanie was waiting for me.

"Dee…." She began. I immediately felt nervous. Did she already decide on firing me "….walk with me, it's time to talk about your gimmick and alignment….."

"Oh, uh….yes, ma'am…" I held the shoulder strap of my bag and walked with Stephanie to the mobile office since we were four states away from the main office.

We sat at a desk and she leaned forward and looked my in the eyes.

"Now….let's talk…."


End file.
